You'll Never Know
by Xion5
Summary: What if I told you that Jack Frost was never really alone? Not once in 300 years. He just never knew it. This is the story of the one spirit who is truly alone. Who can't be seen by anyone, not even by the one she loves most. She has no name, and the moon has never spoken to her. She is the wind. And she is completely alone. Future JackxOC and rated T because I'm cautious.
1. Prologue

**_Hay guys! XD If your reading this it means that you clicked the little button/tag thingy and want to read the story!... That, and you didn't pass over the Authors note and just skipped to the story. :P _**

**_Anyways! This is the second story I've published on fanfiction! XD *confetti and sparkles bring down upon us all* So I thank you for giving it a shot! My other story is called 'Of Shadows and Moonlight' So if you haven't read it already, please go check it out! XD_**

**_I would just like to take this time to thank my amazingly, wonderful, and fantastical editor Fanty! A.K.A. Fantasydreamer244! None of this would be possible without her! XD She's a good friend and an amazing writer! You should all go check out her stories! Especially the one called 'Listen to Your Heart' I'm currently reading that for the second time! It's just soooo good! XDDD_**

**_I would also like to give a shout out to LaurenJr! She is the one who inspired this story, and has been giving me tons of support and is the one who convinced me to start writing this in the first place! XDDD So thanks Lauren! This wouldn't have been possible without you! :D BTW she is an amazing author just like Fanty and you should all go check out her story's! Especially the one called 'Watching the Past, Present and Future' Which is the story that inspired this one! XD_**

**_Anyway! I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or The Guardians of Childhood book series. They belong to William Joyce and DreamWorks. All right, now that all that legal bull crap is that the way! XD Please allow me to present to you the first chapter ( well actually no, it's the prologue) of 'You'll Never Know'. Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**_You'll Never Know_**

**_Prologue_**

Why?

I've asked myself that question so many times.

How long has it even been this way? 300 years I guess, maybe more. I can't even remember. But that's OK, there's no point in remembering that now anyway. And it would probably only make things worse.

Besides, there's not much to remember. And it's not like anyone will remember me. They didn't even know I was there. No one ever did. But maybe it's better that way. No one will be sad when I'm gone, no one will miss me, no one will even know. And I think that's what hurts the most.

I'm going to die here, all alone… And it hurts so much.

'I'm scared… I'm scared and it hurts. I-I don't want to die. I don't want to die alone! Please… Somebody, anybody! Please help me… I don't want to die. Not here. P-please, somebody please. Please make it stop. It h- hurts, it hurts so much. Please… somebody, please save me.'

B-but is there even anything to save?

So many times I've wondered, am I even here at all? No one can see me. No one can hear me. So what am I? I'm not a spirit, I'm not human. I'm…I'm nothing.

But-but I must have been something. Right? Tooth, sh-she said so. We were all someone before we were chosen.

…But, but was I even chosen? The moon's never spoken to me. Not once. I don't think even he knows I'm here.

But it doesn't matter. No one cares. No one knows. Nothing or not, I'll be gone soon enough. A fitting end I guess. I lived every day completely alone, and now I'll die alone too. But it's probably better this way. At least the pain will go away. I won't have to be alone anymore. I won't be lost anymore.

I have so many regrets. So many things I wanted to do, to say. I-I just wanted for someone to see me. Someone - anyone to see me, anyone. Just to tell me that I was here, that I exist. That I'm not just…nothing.

I wanted to tell Pitch everything. I wanted to tell him how important he is, how important fear is, how it protects us. But that he's more than just fear. I wanted to tell him that he doesn't have to be alone. That… he's a Guardian to.

I wanted to hug Sandy. To cry and tell him how glad I was when he came back. Even if his dreams always hurt me.

I wanted to Tell Bunny about what really happened on Easter. What happened in Pitch's lire, in Antarctica, about how Jack got Jamie to believe in him, and about the blizzard of 68 too. I wanted to tell him it wasn't Jack's fault, none of it. I just wanted him to know.

I wanted to ask Tooth about my memories. If I really was someone, then she should have them, right? Then I could finally know. Who I am, who I was, why I'm here, and… why I'm so alone.

And…and Jack. There's so many things I regret. But staying with him is the only thing I don't. Even if he never knew I was there. Even if staying with him is what caused me so much pain. I don't regret it. You were the only person I had in my life. The only thing that gave me any hope, even after all this time. You were the one thing that made me feel like I wasn't just nothing. That maybe I was there. You gave me something to hope for, something to live for. And after I met you, I found something I wanted even more than just being seen. So that even if no one ever saw me, not even once, I would still know that I'm here. That I'm not just nothing.

I wanted a name.

I wanted you to give me a name. Just to tell me that I'm here, that I exist. I wanted that more than anything. So I would know that I'm not just nothing. That I'm worth something, anything at all. That I mean something. That's… that's all I ever wanted.

I-I don't think that's too much. Just a name. Just that one little thing. I-it's a-a-all I ever wanted… Just a n-name. I just w-wanted him to give me a n-name…

But it's too late now. I-I'm going to die. And no one will ever even know. No one will miss me, n-no one will even care… It h-hurts. It hurts so, so much…

… Jack. There were so many things I wanted to tell you. And now I'll never even get the chance.

Jack. I wonder if he'll still be able to fly when I'm gone… Oh well. Even if he can't, he'll be OK. I know he will. That's just the way he is. He can find happiness in anything.

A-and now he won't have to be alone anymore. He… he finally has the family he's always wanted. He has a home now. And, and that's so wonderful Jack. I-I'm s-s-so happy f-for you… so happy. A-and you have your memories now to. You finally… you finally know who you are. A-and those kids. They saw you Jack. They saw you. T-they believe in you. That's a-all you ever truly wanted. Y-you're a Guardian. And you never h-have to be alone again. I I'm so h-happy for you Jack. I'm so happy.

I-I'm even happy that you w-won't know when I'm gone. Y-you won't be sad. I never want you to be sad.

I wonder what will happen now. W-where will I go when I die? Heaven? Hell? Or will I just… disappear? I would like to believe there's a God. T-this world… It's so beautiful. And there are so many wonderful things in it. S-so many wonderful people. So I b-believe you must be there. And th-that if I'm really here, then you know. That you see me. I would lo-love to believe that. So, so much. That when I die, I won't have to be alone anymore… B-but I just don't know.

Who am I kidding? I'm alone, a-and t-t-that's never going to change. E-even hell won't w-want me. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing dose-…

_As her tears begin to freeze from the frigid cold, as the wind stills and the world goes silent, and her body slowly begins to still it's trembling. Just as the hope she has so desperately held on to all these years finally begins to fade away. A light dusting of white begins to fall from the darkened sky._

...Snow? W-why would… Jack.

Even when it's all over. Even when every piece of my hope is gone. Even when I've finally given up on everything. And even when I'm just laying here, waiting to die… You still save me.

… I have so many regrets. But the one thing I regret most… is that you'll never know. You'll never know that you weren't alone. You'll never know that there was someone who always believed in you. You'll never know that you gave me a reason to hope, to live. You'll never know how much you saved me.

But most of all. I regret that you'll never know… how much I love you.

* * *

**Wow. 0_0 Total cliffhanger ending, right?! XD But don't worry! This story is far from over! XD Unless that is of course no one cares. T-T If that's the case I think I'm just gonna let it die. So review and let me know what you think if you don't want that to happen! XD**

**But until then; Keep calm and LOVE FAN FICTION! XDDD**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: Something Missing

**_Hello people of Earth, Asgard, Equestria, Middle Earth, the United Federation of Planets, Narnia, the Ministry of Magic, the Soul Society, the Golden Age, and where ever the hell else you're all from! XDDD I have returned!_**

**_Sorry I didn't post this as soon as said I would. :P Things have been kind of crazy around here. And I had a ton of school work to do, so I didn't get much writing done. Sorry! I'll try to do better!_**

**_Anyway! I would just like to give a shout out to LeafeonLover for reading my story and giving me a hand and some constructive criticism! Thank you for helping me to be a better writer my friend! :D I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited my story! You guys rock! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) _**

**_I would also like to give a shout out to all my really good friends here on fanficton and who have helped me out with my story's! PennamePersona, LaurenJr, Thinking Without Speaking, and Mystichawk! And of course my amazingly fantabules editor Fantasydreamer244! You guys are the best! XDDD_**

**_As always I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series. No matter how much I wish I did. T-T They Belonged to DreamWorks and William Joyce._**

**_Now without any further ado, please allow me to present the next chapter of:_**

* * *

**_You'll Never Know_**

**_Chapter 1: Something Missing _**

The North Pole, three hours after the ending of the movie.

The Guardians had many things to celebrate after the events of Easter and their fated battle. Sandy returning, protecting the children and defeating Pitch yet again, and of course, Jack Frost becoming a Guardian. After Pitch had been taken away by his own Nightmares, and Jack had taken the Guardians oath, everyone had returned to the Pole to celebrate and attain some well needed rest.

The now big five were seated in the globe room, talking and watching contently as each light returned from all around the world. Each taking great peace and joy in the fact the children were once again safe, and Pitch had been stopped. (Though some were feeling happier about this victory than others.)

Jack couldn't help but feel just a twinge of doubt and remorse about how everything ended up. I mean it was great! He was a Guardian, he finally got his memory's back, and he had believers! Kids could actually see him! For the first time in 300 years he wasn't alone. He should be happy! And he was but… it just didn't seem right somehow.

Pitch deserved what he got after everything he did. He tried to kill Sandy, and nearly killed the rest of them, kidnapped Tooth's fairy's and stole the teeth. He ruined Easter, and broke Jack's staff. He got what was coming to him… and yet it just didn't feel quite right.

Maybe it was because Jack knew how it felt to be alone. Unseen. To want someone, anyone, to just… know you're there. If Jack were being truly honest with himself, he would have to say that if he had been alone for a few more centuries, maybe even decades, if the moon hadn't chosen him as a guardian, he can't say that he wouldn't have done the same thing. And Pitch had been alone for so long, way longer than Jack. So it makes sense. It still wasn't right. But it made sense.

He had had enough. Enough of being alone in the shadows, of being hated and unseen. He must have felt like… like he didn't have another choice. No one ever gave him a choice.

Jack didn't know just how long Pitch and the Guardians had been at odds. But he knew there was more to this story than what he had already heard. But Tooth said we were all someone before we were chosen. So… that means Pitch was someone too, right? Who was he? I mean, he couldn't have always been like this. What happened to make him the Nightmare King? There was a lot more to this story that Jack didn't know. But he knew he was going to do whatever it took to figure it out.

But there was something else to. Besides the whole thing with Pitch, something else just felt… wrong. He had spent the last 300 years alone, so there was bound to be a bit of inner conflict and hesitation about being accepted, or even just being with others. But that wasn't quite it.

It started when they had first left the lake and the kids to return to the Pole. And it's been getting worse since they got back. He should be ecstatic at this point. He had friends! And believers! He wasn't alone anymore.

But then why… why did he feel more alone then ever?

He had pictured this all his life, from the day he first woke up at the pond. Having friends, having people who care about you. A home, maybe even… a family. He was a Guardian now, and he had everything he had ever wished for. But something felt wrong. Something felt like it was… missing. And it almost hurt.

"My fellow Guardians." It was North's booming voice that finally brought Jack back to reality.

"Ve have every reason to celebrate. Today ve have not only been joined by our newest Guardian, but rejoined as well with our oldest." North raised his glass motioning to both Jack and Sandy.

"And it is all thanks to you Jack. Because of your bravery, and your selfless actions, de children are safe once again, da' continue to believe as da' always have, and Pitch has been sent crawling back into de shadows vhere he belongs!"

Jack had to stop himself from visibly wincing at that. As the others cheered and clapped Jack forced a small smile, he didn't want the others to know about any of this just yet. But it was getting harder and harder to smile. Whatever this pain was, it was only getting worse. He felt like he was being crushed from the inside out.

But much to his disappointment, his struggle didn't go completely unnoticed by the others.

"Jack. Are you OK? You've been spacing out a lot since we got back. You're not hurt are you?" Tooth quickly flew over, followed by Baby Tooth who chirps in worry and perches on his shoulder.

"Jack? Is everything alright? You took quite ze fall back there in de fight." North and the others come over. Everyone in slightly concern, though Bunny does his best to just look annoyed.

"Umm. Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I guess."

"Seriously Frostbite? You're even more out of it then usual. What's the matter? Snowball hit ya too hard?"

Jack only smirks at that last comment. "Aww. You do care."

Now deeply concerned for their youngest member Sandy cuts off Bunny's retort by quickly creating sand images above his head. Showing a snowflake, a bed, and a thermometer.

"No, guys. Really I'm fine. I just-"

Jack's response was harshly cut off as Phil burst into the room, yelling to North in his garbled Yeti language.

"Vhat? Everyone, come quickly." North rushed out of the room fallowed by Phil. The others share a confused look before following as well.

Everyone makes their way to the Globe Room where the moon can clearly be seen. Its light shining down through the skylight towards the Guardians emblem on the floor.

"Ah! Man in Moon! What can we do for you old friend? I suspect you are here to discuss de matter vith Pitch, no?"

The moon's light didn't hesitate for even a moment as it intensified onto the seal on the ground. Everyone stepped back in shock as the seal lowered into the floor and was quickly replaced by a shimmering blue crystal. Those who knew what was going on were quick to voice their confusion. Or protests in Bunny's case.

"Vhat?!'

"B-but why would?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. We already have Frost! Now what?!"

Sand symbols start flying left and right at a pace that no one could even begin to understand.

"Manny. I do not understand. Ve have just defeated Pitch. And ve have Jack. Vhy would you be choosing someone now?"

"Umm hay! Anyone want to tell me what's going on? New guy, remember?" Jack was incredibly confused at this point. Why was everyone freaking out?... And why did North keep crystals in the floor?

"Manny is choosing a new Guardian…" North was just as confused as Jack. The battle was over. Why would he be choosing someone now that Pitch was gone? And if someone was truly meant to be a Guardian, then why did he not just choose them at the same time as Jack? They could have helped in the battle. Maybe Easter would not have been ruined if that were the case. None of this made any sense.

Jack just stared from the crystal, to North, and then to the moon, a slight scowl on his face. Wasn't he good enough? And Pitch was gone right? What was going on? Was Cupid going on a rampage now?

Everyone was asking very similar questions as the crystal pillar began to glow, just as it had not even three days before.

"Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog." Bunny began quietly chanting. Practically praying to whatever cosmic force could help him in this situation.

Jack couldn't help but smirk at that.

"OK. Gotta agree with the Kangaroo on this one. Phil's an ass."

"Blarghga!" The Yeti in charge of security yelled indignantly.

"Not you!" All Jack could do was laugh at the poor Yeti's circumstances.

The Guardians watched as the moon's light began to intensify and a sudden bright flash of light filled the room. The light finally faded to reveal a holographic-like photo of a young girl. A pair of large wings adorning her back.

"… Okeyyy. I give up. Who is that?" Jack was the first to voice his thoughts. Whoever this girl was he knew he had never met her. He definitely would have remembered a girl like her. Wings and all.

"I… I don't know. I've never seen a spirit like her before. Girls?" The mini fairy's all gave shrugs and a soft chirp in response to their queen. They had certainly never seen someone like her before.

Sandy just shrugged like the fairies and a question mark appeared over his head.

"I've never seen the Sheila before. Ya think she's new?"

"Dat must be the case. I have no idea who dis child is."

Everyone was now more confused than ever. Tooth, North and Sandy especally. Because of their jobs they made sure to keep track of all the world's children. Sandy knew every child by their dreams. Tooth knew of every child by name. She watched over everyone's memories after all. And she never forgot a good shiny tooth when she saw it. North was exactly the same. He knew every child on earth and whether they were naughty or nice. He had lists for that after all!

So the fact that no one had any idea who this girl was, was both strange and unsettling.

"Manny. What must ve do? None of us have ever seen this girl before. Where are ve supposed to-"

*CRACK!*

North is harshly cut off and everyone's attention is brought back to the glowing pillar. Spiderlike cracks began to form from the base of the crystal. Traveling upward as light began to pore from the cracks.

"W-what's going on-"

But just as the cracks reached the top of the crystal, the image of the girl began to change. The picture faded in and out until the girl seemed to collapse forward. Grabbing onto her chest in pain as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Please… please help me…" A haunting voice echoed throughout the Globe Room as the crystal began to break apart, startling all the Guardians. Causing them to ready there weapons as they looked for whoever or whatever had said that.

"Who's there?!" Bunny shouted. Raising his boomerangs and preparing for any attack that may come, not taking any chances after the Easter incident - and still a little on edge from the whole 'defenseless bunny' thing.

"They sound like they're hurt." Tooth fluttered around nervously, trying to find the source of the voice as a harsh wind began to blow through the Globe Room.

The light from the cracks continued to brighten until it was almost binding. The Guardians were forced to shield their eyes as Elves and Yetis ran for cover and tried to protect the toys from the harsh winds that were now ripping through the workshop.

The light was gone as quickly as it appeared. But the Guardians were gone as well. And the crystal lay shattered on the floor.

* * *

_**Ha! XD Total cliffhanger right? I know, I'm a bitch. But there's nothing you can do to stop me and my Mountain Dew caffeine rush! XDDD Mwahahahahaha!**_

_**Anyways! Please let me know what you think by typing letters into that little rectangular box just below this. Go on! You can do it! I believe in you! XDDD**_

_**I'll do my best to try and update next Sunday, but as you all know, life sucks and crap happens. -_- So I apologize deeply if I can't. But I will do my best! **_

_**I am also now taking suggestions for what you would all like to see happen in the story! Give me some interesting ideas, suggestions, anything you got! XD I'll try to incorporate them into the story and it will help keep my writers block away so that I can update faster and more often!**_

_**So until next time! Keep calm and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Within A Memory

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! As promised here is the next chapter! XD I really hope you all like it because it took me FOREVER TO WRITE THIS THING! 3 WEEKS! Curse thee writers block. Curse thee. X(_**

**_But anyway! I'll try to post the next chapters quicker and get beck to my regular Saturday update schedule starting next week. Sadly this coming Saturday I have another f****** PACT practice test and that is going to suck. -_- Wish me luck! I'm going to need it._**

**_As I said before it took me awhile to write this and I really don't think it's my best work. :( I'm really sorry if you don't like it but it's longer then the others at least... Though if it sucks I guess being longer isn't really a good thing now is it? :( *Sigh* Again I'm really sorry if it's not up to your standards for the story but please don't just stop because of this chapter! I promise it'll get better! I just had to set a few things up for the plot line and it wasn't easy. -_- Apparently I can't write Bunny's part well ether..._**

**_As always I want to thank my friends who have all made my life better by being in it! Mystichawk, PennamePersona, and my fantabulious editor Fantasydreamer244! Another thank's to _**_**Mystichawk who's been acting as my editor/partner for the past few chapters in my other story. :) Oh! The other story will also be updated tonight as well for any of you who are reading it. :) If you haven't already please go check it out. It's also an RotG fic.**_

**_So as always please review and let me know what you think! XD... Even if you think it's bad. :'( To avoid getting sued I would just like to say that I do not own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood book series. They belonged to William Joyce and DreamWorks. So without any further ado. Please allow me to present the 2nd chapter of;_**

* * *

**_You'll Never Know _**

**_Chapter 2: Within A Memory _**

White. A vast expanse of pure white was the only thing Jack could see when he finally came to.

"Muughhh… OK. Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" He got up slowly, rubbing his head to try and dull some of the numbing pain erupting from the back of his skull.

"Bus? I thought de reindeer had gotten loose again…" North groggily rose to his feet, not in much better condition than Jack, and shook his head. Trying to get rid of the two extra Sandy's he was currently looking at.

"Ugh. Is everyone OK? Girls? Oh! Jack! Are you OK? How are your teeth?!" Tooth wasn't nearly as frazzled as the others and was quickly back in the air, buzzing around to worry over Jack and sticking her fingers into his mouth to get a better look at his teeth, as her fairy's swarmed him to get a look too.

Baby Tooth was the only not trying to get at the poor boy's teeth and just perched on his shoulder, rolling her eyes at her sisters and mother.

"Tooth. Fingers out of mouth." North intervened before she could push him down and gave him a complete dental examination. Because God knows she would have.

"Oops! Sorry!" She quickly shot back and put her hands under her chin to restrain herself. But she couldn't help it! They were just so beautiful!

"Tooth, I'm fine. But… where are we exactly?" It was then that the others finally came to realize their current situation.

Each one looked out in every possible direction, but there was nothing. No nature, no manmade structures, only a seemingly endless land of blinding white emptiness.

The air was still and silent except any sound they created, only for it to move outward in a haunting echo before fading back into defining silence. There was no wind, no sky, no water, and no land, only them. Empty couldn't even begin to describe this place.

"What on Earth is this place?" Tooth fluttered back and forth anxiously along with her fairies, trying to find anything that wasn't just solid white.

"I think the better question is 'how did we even get here?' We were just at the bloody Pole!"

Sandy starts creating a series of sand symbols after managing to get the others attention, showing a picture of the moon, a crystal, and an angel.

"Yes. Manny vas in de process of choosing a new Guardian. But –" North was cut off as another flash of bright light erupted around them.

They were forced to jump back when a large black mass was suddenly thrown out of the light and onto the ground, groaning in pain at the sudden impact.

"Ugh. If you're going to kill me just get it over with already…"

"Pitch?!"

All of the Guardians minus Sandy screamed. North, Tooth, and Sandy each trying to decide if they should be angry or just confused by the Nightmare King's sudden appearance. Jack was just confused by the whole situation, and Bunny didn't have to decide. He was already pissed.

Pitch's eyes suddenly shot open as he got to his feet. Trying to get into a defensive position but staggering forward as he got up. Still weak from the battle and from being turned into a full course buffet when his damned nightmares turned on him. He was confused as to what those idiots were doing here, but relieved that he was no longer being trampled and devoured by his own traitorous creations.

"What the hell are you morons doing here?!"

"Us?! What about you?! Shouldn't you be at the bottom of a hole right now?!" Bunny was the first to retort. More than ready for another chance to pay the shade back for ruining Easter.

"Um. Guys? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm a bit more interested in finding out just where 'here' is."

Jack stepped in quickly. Both attempting to avoid a blood bath and still conflicted from his earlier thoughts concerning both Pitch and the others.

Pitch only then noticed the endless amount of white that surrounded them.

"We can worry about that after I- What the hell?!" Bunny moved forward, reaching for his boomerangs to attack. Only to find that they were gone, and he immediately glared at Pitch.

"What'd you do with'em ya shadow sneaking rat?!"

"What could I possibly want with your pathetic little toys rabbit?! And in case you hadn't noticed, I arrived here after you! But if it's a fight you want then- What?!"

Pitch attempted to summon his scythe in retaliation. He may have been severely weakened but there was no way in hell he was going to go down without a fight. But he was unable to conger even a single grain of Nightmare sand.

Sandy was the first to realize what the problem was, and tried to call forth his dream sand as well. But nothing came. The sand wouldn't respond to him. He and Pitch shared a look of concerned confusion. They may be enemies but they had similar powers. Their abilities responded and acted on their will, they were practically an extension of their souls. So, both knew that if nether one could call them forth, something was very, very wrong.

Noticing the exchange and clear distress shared between the two dream wielders, North quickly stepped in.

"Sandy? Vhat is wrong old friend?"

Sandy just gives him a bewildered look. He couldn't even use dream sand to form pictures to communicate.

"You… You cannot use your dream sand?" North's eyes widened along with the rest of the Guardians. Each one showing deferent degrees of panic as the weight of this whole situation finally began to come into light.

Jack was the most concerned by far. But for more reasons than just his friends and possible enemy's (he still wasn't quite sure what he considered Pitch as) sudden loss of power. As soon as North had spoken, his heart sank. He quickly tapped his staff on the ground, trying to send out a wave of frost. But nothing came. It was then he first noticed that his hoodie had lost all of the frost and ice that normally covered it.

Jack began to internally panic. His power and his staff were the only things that had truly ever belonged to him for 300 years. They were a part of him. When Pitch had broken his staff in Antarctica it felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. It was worse than being walked through had ever felt! And now he suddenly couldn't use his powers anymore? This was just to-

"Please… please help me…"

Jack was ripped from his thoughts and back into reality along with the others, each one snapping their heads up and looking around franticly for the source of the voice. It echoed hauntingly around them as it shattered the silence of this empty world. The words held so much agony and fear within them it was enough to make even the Nightmare King cringe.

"I'm scared… I'm scared and it h-hurts…"

Everyone quickly turned to face the Boogeyman. Each person's face revealing different degrees of emotion and confusion varying from 'I'm going to kill you' to 'What the hell is going on here?'

Pitch quickly raised his hands in surrender while glaring daggers at each of them. His voice practically oozed sarcasm.

"Oh yes, because this is clearly my fault. I don't even know where the hell- !"

"I-I don't want to die. I don't want to die alone! Please… Somebody, anybody! Please help me…"

"Oh my God…" Tooth quickly covered her mouth, gasping in horror. She felt like she was going to be sick. Those words cut through her like a knife as memories of her parents being held captive and killed by the Monkey King for protecting her suddenly flashed through her mind. And she could suddenly see herself being locked in that God forsaken cage as a child. She desperately choked back a sob and barely managed to keep her tears from falling.

Bunny was nearly thrown off his feet as he suddenly found himself staring out over a burning village. The bodies of Pookas littered the ground in growing pools of blood and ash. Warriors lay in mangled heaps near there discarded and broken weapons and the echoes of distant screams filled the air. Only to disappear as they were drowned out by the cracking of the fires and the sounds of crumbling homes. Parents and elder siblings lay motionless together, still holding the bodies of their kits that they tried so desperately to protect when the fearlings attacked.

He was back on his home planet, once again looking at the carnage that remained after the last battle of his people.

Jack could practically feel his heart stop as he stared out onto the frozen lake. Two children were standing at its center as vain like slits started to appear beneath the young girl. The sound of fierce cracks that formed as the ice split open echoed over the small clearing that had been full of laughter and joy only moments earlier.

He knew where he was. He had seen this happen only hours before when he had finally gotten his memories back. He was watching his own death play out right in front of him, like some sort of sick play.

He did not regret the choice he made that day, and knew that if given the chance he would do it again. He would give his life a thousand times over if it was to protect his little sister. But that didn't stop him from nearly passing out or throwing up when he saw himself fall through the ice.

Everyone was affected in one way or another by these words that were beginning to sound more and more like some kind of malevolent curse. Each person seeing their most horrifying memories and fears play out right before them as they could only watch and try to convince themselves that what they were seeing wasn't real.

But these visions ended as abruptly as they started, leaving everyone in heaps on the ground as they slowly began to calm down and suppress the emptiness and despair that had begun to resurface in each of them.

But as each of them began to finally regain their senses they were able to realize that they were no longer surrounded by an empty white vastness.

They found themselves amongst a sea of bare trees covered in thick layers of frost and snow that replaced the white void that had been surrounding them only moments before. A light breeze moved through the air and caused the branches of the dead trees to move and scrape together in a very unsettling way. Small piles of snow fell to the ground as the wind went from a gentle breeze to a heavy gust and back again.

But despite the brittle wind and snow, none of them actually felt cold, though due to being in various states of shock and confusion none of them actually noticed this little detail.

The sky above was bright with stars that shown as clear as day and surrounded a full moon that seemed to grow in size and brightness each passing second.

"Wait a second… I know this place…" Jack knew immediately where they were. How could he not? When you live someplace for 300 years you have plenty of time to memorize every detail about it. This forest and the lake at its edge had been his home sense the day he had become Jack Frost.

"This is… Burgess Forest."

"What?! How the bloody hell did we end up here?!" While everyone else was dealing with varying degrees of confusion and concern, Bunny was just plain pissed. Pitch was too, but the migraine that was beginning to resurface in the back of his skull kept him from voicing his complaints.

"Where did all of this snow come from? It wasn't nearly this deep when we left and I didn't make it. And… wasn't it morning when we left?! That was just a few hours ago!"

Baby Tooth flittered around patiently with her sisters as the Guardians and the Nightmare King each attempted to piece together just what in the hell was going on. But a sudden beam of light in the corner of her vision brought her attention away from the group.

The small light flitted around back and forth as if calling her forward, wanting her to follow it. The mini fairy looked quickly to her sisters and the others who hadn't seemed to have noticed the light, before turning back to see that other beams of light had joined the first one.

She knew that she should stay with the others but she was just too curious about these little dancing lights to simply ignore them. She fluttered closer to them only for them to pull backward away from her. OK. Now she knew they were trying to take her somewhere.

She quickly followed them into the forest after looking back to make sure her mother hadn't noticed her absence. They lead her to the edge of a small clearing where thousands of other lights were shining down from the moon, making the snow shine like thousands of diamonds. The lights suddenly began to gather on a small mound of snow at the heart of the clearing.

Baby Tooth's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what happened next, and she flew back to her mother and sisters as fast as her wings could carry her.

Tooth was flitting about, trying to remain calm while the others (Mainly Bunny, North, and Pitch) had begun to argue about what should be done next. Jack and Sandy were standing off to the side trying to avoid the blood bath that was about three seconds away from breaking out.

Baby Tooth suddenly shot out of the tree line in a panic. Giving off high chirps and squeaks as she tried to explain what she had just seen to her mother and sisters.

"What?! Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth slow down, I can barely understand you!" The high chirps and clear distress of the small fairy were enough to gain Jack's and Sandy's attention. However, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause and the Boogeyman were still too busy bickering like idiots to take any notice.

"There's a… The moon is doing what?!" Tooth practically screamed when Baby Tooth had finally calmed down enough to explain the situation using full sentences.

That was enough to finally get the attention of the rest of the group.

"Oh dear God what now?!" Pitch practically hissed when he finally noticed the luminous orb hanging just above them.

"Ah rack off Boogeyman! Ya got no right to complain!"

"Will you both shut up for ten seconds?!" Everyone stared at the tooth fairy in shock at her outburst and Jack even backed up a few steps. She may be sweet and just overly hyper most of the time but you do NOT want to piss Tooth off. Your libel to lose a few adult teeth if you do, just ask Pitch.

The queen of the tooth fairy armies didn't notice there dumbfounded looks however as she had turned her attention to her mini self, trying to understand her message as she began to speak in a more rapped and panicked matter.

"Manny is… choosing a new spirit?"

"What?!" Everyone's eyes widened as they all voiced their confusion in unison, leading to yet another glaring match between the Easter Bunny and the Nightmare King. Causing Sandy to just roll his eyes and North to start massaging his temples to try and numb the headache that was about five seconds away from developing into a full on migraine. It was taking a substantial amount of willpower not to run both the Boogeyman and the Pooka through with his sabers.

Ignoring the rest of them Jack quickly went to stand next to Tooth in front of the little mini fairy. Upon seeing Jack, Baby Tooth quickly grabbed onto the sleeve of his hoodie and began pulling him towards where the moonbeams had taken her. Her high chirps once again got the attention of the others and put Pitch and Bunny's little stair down on hold.

The Guardians all shared a look and began to walk towards where the little fairy was trying to go. Pitch however immediately objected and turned the other way to leave.

"Oh no! You fools can do whatever you want but I am done! I refuse to take part in whatever the hell is-" He made it about ten steps away from the others when he was immediately cut off when something with the force equivalent to that of a decently sized truck sent him sprawling back onto the ground.

Pitch moaned as the others just stared on, completely dumbfounded.

"What- What in the seven hells?!" Pitch gasped and choked out as he shakily got back on his feet. He tried to walk forward again only to be knocked back even harder, this time sending him flying through a tree.

Tooth covered her mouth in a gasp and everyone else was just gaping at what they had just seen. Because Pitch had just been sent flying THROUGH a tree. But it didn't break. In fact it looked like he hadn't even touched it. But that was because he hadn't.

Sandy quickly floated to another nearby tree and went to touch it. But the second his hand came into contact with the rough bark it just went right through it. As if the tree wasn't even there at all.

Bunny and North both tried this as well with a few more trees and rocks. Pitch was finally coming to just in time to see all of this and stared in astonishment as he quickly noticed that none of them had left even a single footprint in the snow.

"Oh my God…This- this is…" Everyone looked back at Tooth and her small group of fairies who could have been mistaken for statues at this point had their wings been as still as the rest of them.

"Tooth. Do you know vhat dis place is?" North put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she slowly fluttered to stand on the ground and her face began to take on a look of absolute confusion.

"This… This is a memory."

* * *

_**Again. Sorry if you didn't think it was up to par with the other chapters. :'(**_

_**As I said before my other story will also be updated this evening so please check it out! XD**_

**_Until_**_** next time ladies and gentlemen! And remember to keep calm and PARTY because it's HALLOWEEN! XD *Explosion of black and orange confetti***_

_**REVIEW! XD... Please? :3 For a Halloween present? **_


End file.
